


Fide Et Amore

by KitKatOfDeath



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Bi Seven, CCTV, Depressed y/n, Drama, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Male mc x Seven, Sad with a Happy Ending, Self-Esteem Issues, Yandere Yoosung, Yoosung goes missing, couple fights, hopefully, mention of suicide
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-19 22:10:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8226352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitKatOfDeath/pseuds/KitKatOfDeath
Summary: "Pro Era Amore Crit Sacrificium" -For Those I Love I Will Sacrifice





	1. Forenote

Just a sad little fic with a lot of fluff that I'll be posting sporadically. Forewarning though, there will be mention of suicide, attempted suicide (not in detail though don't worry), and mention of self-harm. Another thing to take note of is that all the chapter names are in Latin as well as the title so underneath each chapter title I will post a note with the translation. The main title "Fide et Amore" means fidelity and love with I thought was fairly fitting and is actually the logo on my family crest (we're Welsh)!

Also some extra information that may or may not have been so obvious//

-mc is a male in this fic

-this fic will be (mostly) smut free

-mc likes to smack dat ass when 707 walks by

-There's a lot of sad sh*t but also a ton of happy sh*t too so yeaaa (I like a balance)

-I'm tired as fuck so don't hate (I may be sleepy but I will not hesitate to throat punch you into outer space)

 

Thanks,

Gale


	2. Fortis In Fide Et Opere

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Strong in Faith and Work-

mc woke to the sensation of soft lips brushing against his cheek and the sweet teasing voice he’d grown so fond of over the past few months. “Good morning sunshine.” He rolled over to face Luciel and mumbled a vague reply. Luciel chuckled under his breath and lightly pressed their lips together, causing a sleepy smile to pull at mc’s lips. “You have really bad morning breath.” mc scowled and blinked the exhaustion from his eyes.

            “As if yours is any better.” He scoffed. Luciel simply rolled his eyes and clambered on top of his boyfriend while skillfully attempting to keep the covers from sliding off of them. He kissed him and mimed putting a clothes pin on his nose to ward of the smell. mc promptly thumped him over the head with his hand.

“Hey!” Luciel rubbed the side of his head, feigning hurt meanwhile mc rolled the boy off of him. Free from the threat of Luciel hitting him back mc ducked underneath the heavy comforter and stood up, lifting the comforter with him. He wrapped it tightly around his body and hopped off the bed, leaving Luciel to shiver in only his boxers. “Are you just going to steal that?” Bundled up like a newborn, mc shrugged and left the bedroom to make his way to the kitchen. Luciel called after him. “In that case I’m wearing your sweater.” He plucked the beige long-sleeve shirt that had been haphazardly thrown upon the floor last night and pulled it over his head. It was loose fitting but ridiculously comfortable and certainly fit better on him than it did on its true owner.

After successfully covering the goosebumps on his arms Luciel departed towards the kitchen. mc had already started to mix batter in a large bowl for pancakes so he sat up on the marble counter next to him. The cool marble made him shiver a bit more than he already was so Luciel jumped off. Yearning for warmth he lifted the part of the comforter that mc had been dragging along the floor and ducked underneath it. mc yelped, almost dropping the batter when Luciel pinched his butt and proceeded to stand up, making himself comfortable next to mc in the cocoon he had forged. mc laughed, shaking his head as Luciel wrapped his arms around his waist and burrowed his face into the nape of his neck. He poured the ready batter in the pan, a goofy grin dancing on his lips.

…

            A stack of freshly made, delicious smelling pancakes drowned in syrup sat on a plate on his desk as Luciel sat down to get some work done. mc had reluctantly given the comforter up to him in favor of some real clothes so it was loosely draped over his shoulders. He stuck a forkful of food in his mouth, carefully avoiding getting syrup on his hands, and opened up an email from his employer. He had another assignment to do, this time less hacking and more of digging up as much dirt as he could on a certain person. mc came up behind him and kissed the top of his head, absentmindedly playing with the unruly mass of red curls. “What’s going on?” He said with genuine curiosity.

            “Not too much, I just have to do a sort of background check on this guy, he’s supposedly a big player in the 1st world slavery trade, his trial is soon and my boss needs to know as much as he can on the guy.” Luciel continued to run searches and sift through local police records.

            “1st world slavery is a thing?”

            “Totally, it’s a huge thing. They kidnap people off the streets, especially pretty blonde girls since they sell at a higher price, and they sell them, get them addicted to drugs like heroine so they’ll be more dependent on them and less likely to escape, and sometimes force them into physical labour.” Luciel glanced back at mc who made a noise that sounded caught somewhere between pity and disgust. “Anyway that’s my plan for today, what’s your morning look like.”

            It took mc a few seconds to retrieve his mind from the trap of horrifying images it had been caught in but eventually he responded, although still sounding slightly distracted. “Well I have a swim meet at the community center at 10 but after that I was thinking I would see if Yoosung wanted to hang and play some COD or something.” A flash of jealously that Luciel desperately attempted to hide crossed his expression. He wanted to watch his boyfriend’s swim meet and hangout all day but instead he was stuck crunching numbers. mc took notice of his sudden silence and quickly reassured him. “Don’t worry, you can have me all of tonight once you’re finished working alright?” He winked and leaned down to kiss him, letting his lips linger before pulling away and bidding a rushed goodbye. mc grabbed his bag off the floor next to the front door and he keys from the bowl on the coffee table. He let his mind wander as he walked to the car. He was going to treat his baby tonight, and boy, Luciel would need it after sitting at that desk all day no doubt about it.

…

            mc loved to swim, it was one of his greatest passions, the sensation of the water enveloping you after a perfect timed dive, the ache in your lungs after swimming a sprint, he found it all thrilling. So his meets with the team at the community center were always the highlight of his week, **especially** if Luciel was there. The team had their 6th official race of the year next week that would decide whether they made it into the finals so he wanted to be at his peak performance. Recently he’d been practicing every day in preparation. mc changed into his shorts and cursed under his breath when he found a tear in the fabric on the side of his hip, it wasn’t to big so it would do for now but he made a mental note of replacing it before his race next week. He left the dressing room, swiping his membership card at the entrance to the pool and carefully tucked the stray brown strands of hair back into his cap. As he got closer he could see that his teammate Viola, who’s specialty was the breaststroke and was also the only girl on the team, was already in the pool. mc took his place in the lane next to hers and waited for her to get back to the starting position. She smacked her hand against the wall and quickly reached out of the pool to stop a timer she’d set. She grumbled several creative swears before complaining that her time was getting slower. mc laughed and reminded her that even if her time had gotten slower the other swimmers would still never even come close to beating her. She smiled at the remark and requested a race. Nodding in agreement mc secured his goggles over his eyes and they both got into their starting positions. “3,2,1,Go!”

…

            Rubbing his hands together, he brought them close to his face and blew hot air on them. As the season neared winter the air was beginning to get colder and more brisk. mc didn’t exactly favour the cold, it made his nose run and his fingers numb, but he did enjoy the festivities. Shop windows all over town were already setting up small trees covered in decorative ornaments and advertising Christmas blowouts even though it hadn’t even snowed yet. mc pulled his phone from his pocket and swung his bag around to the front of his body as he walked. He unzipped the front pocket and retrieved a pair of slightly bulk headphones. After swinging the bag back onto his back he put the headphones over his ears and choose a random playlist on his phone. The headphones were actually an older pair that belonged to Luciel so he wasn’t surprised when the audio was incredibly crisp and high quality.

            The walk from the community center to Yoosung’s apartment wasn’t horribly long but mc had already been tired from practice so it seemed to require more effort than usual. He trudged up the back path and around to the front of the building. mc pushed the button for Yoosung’s apartment twice before sighing in frustration. _Yoosung must be asleep still_ , it wouldn’t have surprised him. He pushed the button once more without success before giving up and instead just waiting for someone to leave and slipping through the open door after them. 10 minutes already wasted, mc took the elevator instead of the stairs like her usually did. When the doors opened for him on the 4th floor he knew that something was wrong. Yoosung’s door was not fully closed and the side of it was chipped as if it had been forced open. mc pushed the door open with a creak and walked inside. It didn’t look like he’d been robbed considering his PS4, laptop and television were still present. mc’s skin crawled as he looked around, softly calling out to Yoosung. His shoe collided with a fallen lamp and he stumbled forward, creating an abrupt break in the eerie quiet of the apartment.

            When mc failed to find anyone he speed dialed Luciel, looking over his shoulder after few seconds to glance at the door and half expecting to see Yoosung waltz in any moment. Luciel picked up the phone almost immediately, greeting his boyfriend with inquire. “mc? What’s up?”

            mc ran a hand anxiously through his hair. “Yoosung’s gone.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter being posted sometime this weekend.


End file.
